


As Long as it Takes

by Nicci



Series: Patience [1]
Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew General Landry would approve the transfer. Landry was a big fan of the Atlantis program, but less of a fan of Daniel himself. He didn't know how to handle the opinionated civilian archaeologist; not like Jack did, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic was first posted to my website in 2005. There is a manip to go with this which I have posted at the end - please be aware that the manip is fairly explicit

Three years, they'd been lovers. Three years, in which Daniel had repeatedly given himself over to Jack, showing his trust and love in ways Jack would never have imagined possible. 

Three years, and now it appeared to be over. Really over, this time. Daniel was leaving him. 

Their fight was an old one, but no less relevant or hurtful. Daniel had long since given up asking Jack to choose. Each time he did, Jack couldn't help but get prickly and defensive. It wasn't like he'd ever encouraged Sam's feelings for him... but then, he'd never actively deflected them either, had he? One word, one fucking word would have been enough. 

No. Just.... no. 

Jack couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bear to hurt her. And now, because of that, his relationship with Daniel was over. He had no doubt it was true. One look into his lover's empty, resigned eyes confirmed it. 

"Daniel...please, don't do this." 

"Why not?" Daniel replied flatly, signing his name at the bottom of the request form. He knew General Landry would approve the transfer. Landry was a big fan of the Atlantis program, but less of a fan of Daniel himself. He didn't know how to handle the opinionated civilian archaeologist; not like Jack did, anyway. 

"Please," Jack repeated, though his voice was hollow. He knew it was useless. "I'm sorry." 

"Fuck you!" Daniel spat, and it was the first real emotion Jack had witnessed from Daniel since their conversation started. "You think you can just say 'sorry', and that makes everything all right again? I'm sick to death of forgiving you for this, Jack. No more!" 

Daniel sprang to his feet, bracing his hands on his desk and ignoring the crash of his chair as it toppled to the floor. "Go to DC, Jack. Go make nice with the politicians. I am going to Atlantis." 

As Daniel swept past him, Jack slumped against the doorjamb, desperately resisting the urge to reach out and grab him. That would look too needy. Too fucking sad. He needed to hold on to some dignity, but in spite of that, he growled at Daniel's retreating back, "This isn't over. I won't let you go." 

 

Daniel was packing when Jack let himself in to the new apartment, using his key. There were crates and boxes everywhere. Seemed like only a few months ago that Jack had helped Daniel unpack all these boxes. Daniel had never felt all that comfortable in his house after they finally caught Osiris, so he had gone back to what he was used to, an apartment, with no garden to maintain, and larger, more open-plan rooms. 

Jack took a deep breath, closing the door silently, letting his ears track and find Daniel. The bedroom door was slightly ajar as Jack approached. 

Daniel was sitting on the bed, looking at a photograph. "I know you're there, Jack," he said quietly, never lifting his eyes from the picture. 

Jack pushed the door open and stepped in. Once, a long time ago, he could have sneaked up on Daniel undetected, but not for many years now. Daniel was a soldier; a well-trained one at that, a fact about which Jack was highly conflicted. He was proud, on the one hand, of his formerly geeky friend's achievements, but uncomfortable with it, too. Like something precious had been lost in the process. 

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed beside Daniel, taking a deep breath. Before he could speak, Daniel handed him the silver frame. It was a picture of the whole team, taken on some planet or other, Jack couldn't tell which, just that there were lots of fucking trees, as usual. They were all smiling and happy and so young looking. Even Jack had barely a grey hair on his head. And Daniel... God, how he'd changed over the years. They both had. Jack looked at the longhaired, slender, clean-shaven, innocent-looking man in the photo, then up at the scowling, bearded stranger who'd replaced him. 

"Team's gone, Jack. No more SG-1." 

Frowning, Jack dropped the picture onto the bed. It wasn't like Daniel to wallow in self-pity. "Not gone, Daniel," he scolded softly, "just different. The new team leader will be here in a couple of weeks and Sa... I mean Carter will be back from Nevada before you know it." 

Daniel sighed and turned to face Jack. "You can call her Sam if you want to. I really don't care, one way or the other. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of packing to do." 

Jack felt his anger and frustration rising again. "I mind," he ground out, "I mind a lot. Look, Daniel, I didn't have any choice about going to Washington. Hammond wouldn't retire unless I took over, and his health was failing. Don't you think he fucking deserves to spend what's left of his life in retirement with his family..." 

"Don't you dare use the General as a excuse!" Daniel spat furiously, getting to his feet and looming over Jack, his own anger barely in check. "There were others who could've gone. It was bad enough that as the base commander, you couldn't go on missions with us, but leaving us altogether... Fuck, Jack, you're leasing out your house. Your fucking house! OUR house." 

It was true; even though Daniel maintained this apartment, he had more or less lived at Jack's house since his memories had returned fully. They had both come to think of Jack's house as 'theirs'. 

Jack hung his head. "I had no choice." It would have looked damned odd to keep on the house when his job... his life was now in Washington. 

Daniel's face was red with anger. Jack wasn't sure he had ever seen his friend this angry and upset. He couldn't think of a damned thing to say, so just sat there, staring up into wild blue eyes, listening to the accusations, watching Daniel's chest heaving, sucking in huge, shaky lung-fulls of air, and did nothing. He had never felt so helpless in his life. 

"There are always choices. You could have retired. Wouldn't have been the first time. We could have been together openly, but you didn't want that, did you? You didn't want everybody to find out about us." He continued to glare at Jack, challenging him. "You've never been comfortable with our sexual relationship, have you? For chrissake, do me a favour and get real for once, will you? Just admit it, and tell me the truth." 

Daniel was working himself up into frenzy, but what he was saying was basically true and Jack couldn't deny it. He had never really allowed himself to make the mental adjustment from being straight to being gay, or bi, or whatever the fuck label he was supposed to wear. He somehow felt that so long as he was the one doing all the fucking, then he was still basically straight. As long as Daniel was content to bottom, then Jack could fool himself into believing that nothing had changed inside. That he was still the same person. 

"Daniel.. I..." He hesitated, searching for the right words and coming up clueless. He couldn't seem to say any of it out loud. 

Daniel sighed heavily, shaking his head in scorn. "Don't bother, Jack. I don't really wanna hear it anyway. Please, just... leave okay?" 

Jack stood up slowly, feeling all the fight drain out of him. They'd fought before; they'd argued plenty of times in the past. But this felt different, this felt... final. 

Laying his hand gently on Daniel's shoulder, he said softly, "If you listen to nothing else from me, please, just hear this. I do love you." Then without waiting for a reply, he pushed past Daniel and left, as he'd been asked to do. 

 

Jack lit the fire in the grate and sat back on his heels, watching the flames dance, fingers of light reaching into the shadowy corners of the room, pushing the darkness away. He knew he should be doing some packing of his own, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Couldn't bring himself to fully close down this chapter of his life. This house, these things, had been part of him for a long time. They shouldn't matter so much to him, but they did. 

Memories came back to haunt him, giving him no peace. Now that he'd totally fucked up his future with Daniel, his subconscious decided it was time for honesty, even if only inside his own head. He'd been hopelessly in love with his best friend for years before he'd finally admitted it, and it'd taken Daniel dying, ascending, whatever, for him to finally see the truth. Once Daniel was gone, when there'd been no hope anymore, Jack had found the balls to admit it to himself, but only once there'd been no danger of ever having to do anything about it. 

Then Daniel had come back to them, after a long, lonely year, and Jack hadn't been able to keep it inside any longer. He'd taken a chance, a huge chance, and Daniel had been right there, waiting for him to finally buy a clue. God, that first time with Daniel had been so.... 

He was so lost in memories, at first he didn't hear the soft knock at his front door. The second knock was a little louder and had him getting painfully to his feet, straightening out his stiff knees. Pins and needles coursed down his legs as he hobbled to the door, cursing himself for squatting in such an uncomfortable position for so long. 

"Da...." His surprised exclamation was cut off when his best friend and ex-lover lunged through the door, kicked it shut, and pinned Jack to the wall with the full force of his body. 

"I'm still going to Atlantis, Jack," Daniel snarled. He took Jack's mouth in a brutal, bruising kiss that robbed them both of breath. 

Breaking free, Jack stared into wild blue eyes. "Daniel..." 

"Shut up! I want you to have something to remember me by." More kisses, this time slower and deeper. "Don't want you to ever forget me." Daniel was breathing hard, almost panting. 

Jack felt his body twitch in response. Finally tearing his mouth away, Jack placed his palms flat against Daniel's chest and shoved him away, hard. Daniel staggered backwards a couple of steps, then launched himself forwards again, sinking his teeth into Jack's neck, something they both knew never failed to get Jack hard as nails. 

"Fuck!" Jack gasped, throwing his head back, unconsciously giving Daniel even more access. It'd been too long since they'd made love. Not since Jack had taken the job in Washington. Not since Teal'c had left, and then Sam, and everything had fucking changed. Everything had fallen apart. "Daniel, we need to talk...." Jack's voice was only a breathless gasp. The front of his shirt was fisted up tight in Daniel's hands as he forcefully held Jack against the wall. 

"No talking!" Daniel's hot breath ghosted across Jack's ear, making him shiver. "Just fucking." 

"Jesus!" Jack tried to shove Daniel away again, but his knees had gone weak. Daniel rarely went alpha on him, and when he did, it turned Jack on like nothing else could. "Bed, NOW!" he growled, knocking Daniel's hands away, using his fingers to tug and pull at the material separating him from Daniel's skin. 

"Fire!" Daniel hissed. 

Fire? It took Jack a moment to get his brain to cooperate long enough to work it out. Daniel didn't want to go to bed. He wanted to do this in front of the fire. Okay, fine, that worked. 

By the time they reached the living room, Jack was only wearing his boxers, and Daniel was naked, save for his pale blue shirt, which hung open, the buttons scattered all over the hall floor. 

Jack sank to his knees, letting his fingers trail down Daniel's chest, over his smooth stomach, then avoiding his cock, down over his hips and thighs. Daniel swayed towards him, and as Jack inhaled the musky male scent so close to his face, he licked his lips in anticipation. 

"Want you to remember me, Jack," Daniel whispered, taking Jack's head in his hands and guiding him towards the target. Jack closed his eyes and let Daniel do it. He felt the hot, wet tip of Daniel's cock move across his lips, so he swiped his tongue across the head, revelling in the small gasps of pleasure that elicited from Daniel. 

"Won't forget," Jack said softly, opening his mouth wide, tasting the salty flavour, letting Daniel slide gently inside. 

"God, Jack!" Daniel's voice was so low, it was almost inaudible, barely a rumble in his chest. 

It wasn't the first time Jack had gone down on him, but it happened rarely. Daniel was so good at it, so talented, and he loved doing it so much, usually Jack was the one being sucked dry. But he knew what to do, knew what felt good, and he wasn't without finesse. As he took more of Daniel into his mouth, he let his eyes open to watch his lover's face. God, how it turned him on to see Daniel so open, so vulnerable, gazing down at him with blue eyes alight with passion. 

Hollowing his cheeks, he began to suck in earnest, and Daniel grunted, unable to stop his body bucking a little. Jack drew back, relaxed his mouth, and allowed Daniel deeper. 

"Jack!" Daniel groaned, thrusting very gently into Jack's mouth, so controlled, so much in charge. Jack had always found it hard to relinquish his own control, to let go, to trust. But he did it now. He trusted Daniel with his life, so why not this? In the past, he'd always stopped before Daniel came, unwilling to go that far, but he had no intentions of pulling back this time. 

With a muffled grunt, Jack slipped his hands back up Daniel's thighs, feeling the soft hairs tickle his palms. He cupped Daniel's ass firmly and began squeezing rhythmically, encouraging Daniel to fuck his mouth, faster, deeper, harder. 

"God, stop!" Daniel panted, pulling away so abruptly that his cock popped wetly out of Jack's mouth like a cork from a bottle. 

Before Jack could complain, Daniel had sunk down onto his knees, too, kissing Jack desperately, forcing his tongue into Jack's mouth in place of his cock. Jack swirled his tongue around Daniel's, letting him taste himself there. 

Daniel's hands were everywhere, rubbing, pinching, caressing, touching, and Jack's head was spinning. It had always been intense between them, even after three years together, but this felt different. It was desperate and needy, as if they were trying to burn every gasp and moan into their memory, as if it'd be their last time. 

Jack dragged his mouth from Daniel's and buried it in his neck. "Love you, Daniel, love you so much..." he panted against the throbbing vein he found there. "Don't leave." 

Daniel's hands slipped up between them, up over his chest, catching briefly on the light smattering of hair, before coming to rest against his cheeks. "I have to. Don't you see? I have to. We need some time apart." 

Jack shook his head. No, he didn't see. He didn't understand. Why was Daniel doing this to him, to them? It wasn't Jack's fault Carter had ended her relationship with Pete. He was fucked if he knew what was going on inside her head at the best of times. She'd told him it was because she'd been using the Denver cop as a substitute, and she couldn't do that to him anymore. It had gone further than she'd meant it to. She'd never wanted to spend the rest of her life with Pete. 

During that period, Jack and Daniel had fought constantly, and in the end, they'd split up. Jack had never once believed it was a permanent rift, and he'd gone off and had that stupid brief affair with Kerry Johnson, the CIA rep. He'd kept it low key, but of course Daniel had found out about it, and the bastard had said nothing. Not one word. Jack had waited for him to get uncontrollably jealous, as he was supposed to, and come stake his claim, but he hadn't done it. 

Jack had slept with Kerry a few times, but he'd never once laid a finger on Carter; still, that was what Daniel was fixated on. Why? 

"Why?" Jack whispered, turning his face to kiss the palm against his cheek. 

"Because you love her, too, Jack, but you won't admit it. I won't share you. I can't." 

Jack tried to deny it, but Daniel slipped his fingers from Jack's cheek to cover his mouth. "Shhhh, don't insult me by telling me I'm wrong. We both know I'm not." 

Jack closed his eyes, fighting back the sting of tears, his throat constricted. He wouldn't cry. He hadn't been able to shed one single tear since Charlie died, and he was goddamned if he'd start now. Daniel was wrong about Carter and him, but he was so tired of this fight. He had no idea how to convince Daniel otherwise. 

Daniel removed his hand, replacing it with his mouth, and they kissed deeply for a while. Then Daniel pulled back, looking into Jack's eyes. "Just... just don't say anything," he whispered, eyes roving over Jack's features as if to memorize them, "Fuck me one last time. Please. Make me forget for a while." 

For a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes. Jack tried to understand, tried to see it from Daniel's point of view, but he couldn't. All he could see was that Daniel was leaving him. And this time, he was afraid it was forever. 

There had to be something he could do, something he could promise, something he could say or give Daniel to make him stay. His fear of losing Daniel again was overriding what little control he still had. But he couldn't think of anything good enough; there was nothing he had to give except himself. 

It was then that it hit him hard, with such force, his hands began to shake, and he had to grab hold of Daniel's biceps to steady himself. There was something! Of course! Something he'd been too much of a fucking coward to give to Daniel before now. "No," he said clearly, managing to keep the quaver from his voice. "No, Daniel, I think I would prefer if you were the one doing the fucking right now." 

Daniel's eyes widened in shock, and his mouth fell open. "You're kidding," he said, brows drawing together in a frown. 

"I never really let go of it," Jack said quietly, staring at a point over his lover's shoulder. "Refused to think of myself as gay. That's what's really been the problem all this time. I don't love Carter. I let her embarrass herself 'cause it made me feel like a fucking man. Like a 'straight' man. If I could still attract women, I was straight, right?" Jack drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "I never let it go, Daniel, and now I've fucked it all up." Jack finally managed to look Daniel in the eye. "I'm sorry." 

Daniel's eyes were bright. He took off his glasses and threw them onto the sofa, then pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were trying to stave off an impending headache. "Again with the 'sorry'. Jack, I..." 

Jack didn't let him finish. "Fuck me, Daniel. I want you to do it." 

"No." 

"Please!" 

"No, Jack, no. You don't really mean that... you..." 

"I do mean it," Jack grabbed Daniel's wrist and guided his hand to where his erection was straining against his boxers. He was terrified, and he was turned on, and he had no idea which was the strongest motivator. "I fucking mean it, Daniel. Do me!" 

Daniel gulped audibly. "Jack?" 

"I never showed you... never told you, how much I need you. You are it for me. There's not gonna be anyone else for me. Not ever." 

Daniel's fingers slipped inside the waistband of Jack's boxers, closing around his cock and squeezing tight, his thumb moving over the tip, sliding thought the thick liquid pooling there, and Jack shuddered. 

"God, Jack, why now? After all this time, why now?" 

"Because if I'm going to lose you, I need to remember how it felt to have you inside me." Daniel's fingers faltered, squeezing a little too hard for a second then returning to their gentle stroking. "I want you to be part of me. Inside me, in my head, in my body, everywhere..." Jack drew in a shaky breath, "You wanted to give me something to remember you by? Give me this. Daniel, please." 

Daniel dropped his head forward so his brow rested against Jack's chin. "It won't make any difference to my decision." 

"I know." And he did know. They were no good for each other. They fought all the time; they were always hurting each other, knowingly or not. Jack wasn't sure he could be open about his relationship with Daniel, perhaps not even if he did retire. He was too scared of what people might think. Too scared of losing their respect. He was losing Daniel, and there was nothing he could do now, except make memories that would sustain him through the rest of his miserable life. "I know it won't stop you from leaving." His voice caught on the last word, because he didn't want it to be true. 

Daniel groaned, "Oh, God, Jack," and gathered him tightly against his chest. Jack was shaking now, holding it all in, unable to let it out. He wanted to, but he just couldn't do it. Too many years of conditioning kept his hurt and pain locked inside. But Daniel was the key. Daniel could release his demons. His fingers clenched tightly on the soft fabric of Daniel's shirt. 

Daniel, God bless him, seemed to sense that Jack desperately needed to do this. Blinking rapidly to clear the moisture from his own eyes, he took a deep breath. "I don't believe I'm doing this... lie down, Jack, on your stomach. And lose the boxers." 

Jack's mouth went dry at the tone of Daniel's voice, which was so low and husky and in control. He complied, raising one knee slightly to give his erection a little more room against the rug. 

Daniel was gone for a moment, and when he returned, shouldering out of his shirt, Jack noted the bottle of olive oil dangling from his fingers, and he bit down on his lip to stop from groaning. Sure, the kitchen was marginally closer than the bedroom, where he kept the lube, but as he imagined how the oil would feel trickling over his skin, he knew why Daniel had brought it. He shivered at the erotic sensory images. 

He closed his eyes, turned his face towards the fire, and tried to get his breathing under control. He knew this was going to hurt, but he could take it; he could do pain. He'd been tortured more times than he cared to remember, so pain didn't scare him. 

Then Daniel's fingers were sliding up and down his back, massaging, caressing, unknotting his muscles one by one, and Jack let a soft moan of pleasure escape his lips, momentarily distracting him from his real fear. 

Daniel was going to fuck him. 

That scared the living hell out of him. Being fucked, being possessed, being owned. Relinquishing his control, his dominance, his manhood. Losing something he held sacred. Giving it to Daniel freely. 

God, he was so fucking scared. 

"Relax," Daniel told him in a gentle voice, breath hot against his skin. "You know what's going to happen. You've done it to me often enough." 

That helped. He anticipated Daniel's next move, so it didn't come as a shock when he felt the oil drizzle across his buttocks, cold and wet, tickling as it moved down the crack of his ass. It felt incredible, and his hips began to move, pushing his ass up, opening himself up. 

Then Daniel's finger followed the trail of oil, sliding so slowly over his pulsating hole, and Jack held his breath until he thought he was going to die of oxygen deprivation. "Breathe out, Jack," Daniel ordered, and Jack let the air out of his lungs slowly and shakily. Daniel's finger was circling his hole, passing right over it occasionally, making Jack groan. 

God, how weird was this? He'd always resisted any attempt Daniel had made in the past to get near his ass. But now? Now he was writhing around like a slut, doing everything but begging for it. Yet. But begging was a distinct possibility, if Daniel didn't get with the program - soon! 

Pushing up a little on his forearms, Jack looked over his shoulder. Daniel was kneeling at his side, eyes closed tightly, one hand working Jack's ass, the other on his own cock. 

It was the most erotic thing Jack had ever seen in his life, and he almost blew right then. Gasping loudly, he pushed his ass back against Daniel's finger, taking him by surprise so that the tip slipped inside before Daniel could compensate. 

"Godamnsonofabitch," Jack cried out, shocks of pleasure sparking all over his skin, drowning out the undercurrent of pain. God, what a rush! "Daniel!" he squeaked. He couldn't believe his voice sounded like that, so reedy and high-pitched. 

"Shhh... s'okay," Daniel assured him, pushing slowly inside, against the tight resistance. 

"Burns," Jack gasped, his body automatically trying to squeeze the invading finger back out. 

"I know, baby, but it passes," Daniel crooned, slowly pulling back out, then just as slowly in again. 

Jack was breathing hard, panting back the rising panic. Jesus, Daniel's finger was inside him. Inside him. 

Jesus! 

It felt really weird. Not particularly painful, just burning hot, and even that was dissipating, like Daniel had promised. Now it just felt odd. The urge to bear down and push was almost overwhelming. 

"Okay now?" Daniel asked, withdrawing the finger completely. Jack felt his asshole spasm violently, and he let out another shaky breath of relief. 

"Yeah, good, I'm.... good." 

Then there was the cool drizzle of more oil against his asshole, and the finger was back. This time, Daniel pushed further, and it didn't burn at all. In fact, Jack's body seemed to welcome its return, relaxing and opening around it. Daniel began to finger fuck him, speeding up the length and depth of the thrusts, until one jab hit something inside Jack that made him howl. Oh yeah, there was his magic button. Fuck! 

He'd known he had one, known he could make Daniel come his brains out when he angled his thrusts just right, but he had NO idea it would feel so fucking incredible to be on the receiving end. 

"Fuckinghelldaniel!" he yelled, arching his back, grinding his cock into the rug. 

Suddenly Daniel was tugging at his hips, bringing him up onto his hands and knees. Oh hell, this was it! Daniel was going to do it. Jesus H Christ, he was really gonna get fucked. His knees started shaking, and he wasn't at all sure they'd hold him up. He reached out and grabbed hold of the edge of the solid coffee table, using it to brace himself. 

"You still want this?" Daniel hissed against his shoulder, leaning all his weight onto Jack's back. Jack could feel the searing heat of Daniel's cock where it rested in the crack of his ass, a fraction of an inch away from its ultimate target. Heavy... Daniel was so heavy. Solid, and heavy.... all guy, all male, and, at least for now, all his. 

"God, yeah," he moaned, his voice low and urgent as he pushed back against Daniel's weight. "Do it now. Just do it!" he begged, forgetting his fear, forgetting the pain, and just needing it. 

Daniel pulled back, and then there was pressure against his hole, but not from Daniel's cock, from his fingers again. He was pushing two slick digits into Jack now, but it wasn't nearly enough. 

Jack needed more, and he needed it right now. "Fuck me, Daniel. For the love of God, DO IT!" 

Daniel was panting. "Need to get you ready...." 

"Fuck that! I am ready! NOW!" 

"Jack.... Christ, stop it. I'm gonna blow if you don't ...." 

"Fuck. Me. You goddamnedsonofabitch!" 

"It'll hurt!" 

"Don't care!" 

"Jack....!" 

"I. Don't. CARE!!!!" Jack roared, bucking his hips forward, feeling Daniel's cock slide down the crack of his ass, catch at the entrance, and push in a little. Taking full advantage of that, he shoved back hard. "Oh, SHIT!!" 

The pain was like nothing he'd ever felt. Like some bastard was sticking an iron bar up his ass. A red-hot poker. All sorts of weird thoughts began to cascade through his addled brains. Some king or other, who'd been executed in such a manner... the Spanish Inquisition... his last physical exam. Christ, where were these weird ideas coming from? 

"Jack, Jack, JACK?" 

Daniel's urgent voice finally penetrated the fog of pain. "M'okay," he mumbled, realising his face was pressed against the coffee table, but his ass was still in the air. Daniel was draped over his back, shaking like a leaf. 

"Fucking hell, Jack, why did you do that? Must've hurt like a bastard." 

"M'okay." Tightly, through clenched teeth. "Move. Please." 

Daniel began to pull out, but Jack's ass contracted violently, holding onto his cock like a vice. "No! Wait! Don't move!" Jack begged, feeling the pain begin anew. A sudden vision of being locked in this position until they both died of hunger forced a snort of hysterical laughter from his mouth. "Unless the vice squad starts kicking in the door. Then you can move." 

He felt Daniel relax a little. "Give it a minute, Jack. The pain will ease off soon." 

Jack lifted his head from the table and tried an experimental wiggle of his hips. Ouch! Okay, yeah, it didn't feel like the Marquis De Sade was using his balls as a punching bag now, but it was still uncomfortable. 

"Jack?" 

"Uhhngh?" 

Daniel's voice was low and filthy. "I'm inside you, babe." 

Oh, fuck! Yeah! Daniel was inside him. Deep inside. Buried balls deep inside him. For the first and, quite possibly, the last time in his life, he was being penetrated by another man. By Daniel. Christ, but it felt good! 

"Move," he commanded, drawing in a long steadying breath as Daniel slowly withdrew and slid carefully back in, thrusting a little just at the end. 

"Fuck, yeah," Daniel groaned, repeating it with every gentle movement of his hips. 

Daniel was fucking him. Oh, Christ, Daniel was fucking him. Jack couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything but push back against his lover and take him deeper. 

Surely Daniel couldn't leave now? Not after this? Even though Jack's head knew they were over, his heart refused to let go. 

Daniel was groaning loudly now, angling each of his thrusts so his cock slammed against Jack's prostate, using little short jabs followed by longer, deeper thrusts, so Jack couldn't get used to the rhythm. He wanted to yell, scream at Daniel to finish it, but it was so good, and he was fucking loving this, and so was Daniel, judging from the harsh, panting groans coming from behind him. 

"Jack..." Daniel warned, voice low and rough. 

"Ohhhh, God..." Jack whispered, choking off the end of the sentence as Daniel began to piston into him, balls slamming against the back of his own with each violent thrust. "Fuck! Harder, oh, YEAH!" He knew his voice was getting louder, but he didn't care, "Oh, yeah, make me come, Daniel! Make me COME!" 

Daniel let go of his hips, reaching around to take a firm hold of Jack's cock in one hand and draping the other over his neck so he could pinch Jack's nipples. 

"Yesssss!" Jack hissed, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He reached up and covered Daniel's hand with his own, but needed the other one to brace himself against the table as Daniel began to fuck him in earnest. Hazily, he wondered why the hell he had ever been afraid of this. It was incredible, mind-blowing, astounding but more than that, it was Daniel. Daniel on him... in him... surrounding him... filling him... OWNING him. 

"God, yeah," Daniel growled, "you like that!" 

"Jesus," Jack moaned, turned on beyond any semblance of control by the roughness of Daniel's voice. All his senses seemed to be firing at the same time. His nose was filled with the smell of the wood burning, mingling with the scent of their sweat and the powerful aroma of sex. Sparks of pleasure seemed to arc across his skin, making it one huge erogenous zone. His nipples and cock seemed to be joined by some invisible electric current. All he could hear was his own breathing, and Daniel's voice in his ear. 

Daniel was breathing raggedly as he slammed repeatedly into him, thighs trembling with exertion. "Oh, god, Jack!" he cried out. "Jack. Love. You... FUCK!" And then Daniel was coming, spurting endlessly inside of him, burning him, bathing his prostate in hot, thick semen, and it sent Jack catapulting over the edge. 

"Oh, my God!" he cried, finally letting it out, letting it all go, pumping into Daniel's tight grip and giving him everything he had. "Daniel!" 

Everything. 

 

 

"I'm gonna miss ya." Jack spoke to the windshield of his truck. Beside him, in the passenger seat, Daniel stared down at his clenched fingers. Outside, the sun was just coming up over the top of the Mountain, combing fingers of light through the dark shapes of the trees. 

"Jack, you know this is for the best." 

The words tore at his heart, but he knew Daniel was right. He sighed. Yeah, they'd been all through this. They both had issues. They needed time apart to sort themselves out. If they were really meant to be together, the separation would do nothing but good. The fact that Daniel would be in another goddamned galaxy rather that another state was neither here nor there. "I just... I don't trust anyone else to watch your back." 

"I can watch my own back, thanks." Daniel smiled, turning finally to look at Jack. "Take care of yourself, Jack. Be safe." 

"Yeah." Jack gulped back the lump in his throat. "You, too." He still couldn't meet Daniel's eyes. 

Daniel got out of the truck and slammed the door shut, leaning back in through the open window. "Wait for me?" he asked, and suddenly, Jack was transported back in time to the very beginning of their adventure. To Abydos. Hadn't Daniel said the same thing to him as he ringed up to Ra's ship, carrying the dead body of his wife? 

Wait for me. 

Jack had promised to wait then, and he knew he'd do it now, too. In a heartbeat. He turned his head to look into the beloved face peering at him with such warmth and love. "As long as it takes," he replied, knowing it was the truth. 

He watched Daniel walk across the parking lot towards the first of the checkpoints that would take him into the Mountain. For the first time in weeks, Jack felt a glimmer of hope. Daniel loved him. That was all that mattered to him now. 

He could wait. 

The End

  



End file.
